


Ghost of Yesterday

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Series: Tumblr_Short_Ficlets [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Ghost love, Guardian Angel, Guardian Spirit, Hurt, Loss, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sorry for the rollercoaster feels ride, ghost au, relationship, will be turned into a continous fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is in love with Castiel Novak. They help each other cope with life. But what Castiel doesn't know is, that for one of them life is already over. </p><p>Prompts: Destiel. One is a ghost, the other one doesn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A sweet Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+sweet+Anon).



I loved watching him sleep. He seemed so peaceful, so calm. His breath was light and his brown hair ruffled against the fabric of the pillow. His face buried half in the cloth. I was sitting reversed on his desk-chair, my gaze lingering on his beautiful face.

How could one human being be so beautiful? So breathtaking? So amazing? How was that even possible? Sometimes I thought he looked more like one of these cheesy drawn angels, that you could find on napkins, cups and plates around the stores. Yes, my little angel. Even his name sounded angelic: Cas-ti-el.

It was a beautiful name. I loved to say it out loud. But now, I didn’t dare. I wouldn’t want to wake him. Now, that he once was sleeping at ease without any nightmares. Without shrieking in the night searching for someone who wasn’t there. Hiding under his blanket, as if it was the only safe space. My beautiful tormented angel…

I haven’t told him. And I think I never could. He would break under every single word, that I wanted to tell him. He would doubt this world, even more than he already did. Which was quite a lot for a 17 year old.

How could I explain him, that he loved a ghost?! It was impossible! I was able to touch him, to touch things in his room, to place kisses on Cas’ lips and cheeks, to hug him. I trained to do all these things since we met. He just stumbled over me. Literally. I haven’t been dead for long. We met in the hospital I died in. He had been injured in a minor car accident. Just a few bruises and contusions and was searching for someone, I believe it had been his mom, as he stumbled over me.

I had been sitting in a corner. Left alone. No one would explain shit to me. No one had told me that my father beat me up so bad, I died only three days later from cerebral hemorrhage. I found it out by myself sneaking around the hospital. I sometimes could still hear my little brother Sammy weeping over me, but I wouldn’t dare to go near my old hometown. Even tho I was invisible most of the time, I was still afraid of the man living there…

I sighed, quietly. No, I could never tell my angel, what I was. It would destroy him. And I couldn’t let that happen. Not now. Not now that I just had managed to fix his broken pieces. I couldn’t mend him completely. I maybe never could. But I could be there for him. Protect him, care for him, love him.

Maybe this was what people called love. Two broken souls finding each other, seeing their broken pieces and putting them back together together.

Yes. This was love. My love called Castiel. And I was his guardian spirit, Dean Winchester.


End file.
